Sensational Spider-Man!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Stanley the Echidnahog is just an 11-year old boy living a normal life, until he is bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, and becomes the new Spider-Man, to fight Norman Osborn's forces.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a hero!

Hello, all you Fanfiction authors and DeviantArtists, Nathan here, with a new story called _Sensational Spider-Man_! Basically, Stanley the Echidnahog is bitten by a radioactive spider, and becomes a web-slinging, wise cracking super-hero named Spider-Man!

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Children, Stan Lee and Marvel own Spider-Man, I own nothing else, enjoy!

Let's hope that WOLFWATCHER12 and Cmara like this.

It cuts to a house on Angel Island, home to Knuckles the Echidna, who has married Amy Rose and has raised 2 children, right now, we see Knuckles resting by the altar of the Master Emerald, where he is watching his son and daughter playing.

Knuckles' daughter, Anna had pink fur with red tips in her dreadlocks, wore a red dress and boots, and had purple eyes.

Knuckles' son, Stanley, had red fur, a cescent birthmark on his chest like his father, brown boots, green bracelets, and emerald green eyes.

Anna had gotten a digital camera for her 14th birthday, and was taking photos of Stanley posing

"RAWR!" said Stanley as he did a ferocious pose and Anna snapped the photo

"Strike a pose!" said Stanley, sticking his arm out, with a wink, and then a spider landed on his arm, causing both siblings to pale.

"SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!" Stanley screeched, flailing his arm to try and get the spider off of his arm.

And with that, the spider bit Stanley on the wrist, hard

"OW!" yelled Stanley as he clutched his bleeding wrist.

Knuckles looked at Stanley "You OK, Kiddo?"

"Something bit me, Dad." said Stanley.

"Lemme see." said Knuckles as Stanley did so, revealing the bite to be bleeding.

"That cannot be a good sign." said Anna.

"Oh, my poor baby!" said Amy as she hugged Stanley

Stanley then started feeling unwell.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf." said Stanley.

"C'mon, let's get Stanley inside." said Anna as they carried Stanley into his bedroom.

(cue OP. Song: "Dearly Departed" by Loving the Lie)

(instrumental intro)

The _Sensational Spider-Man _logo appears

(**Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming, what you have earned**) It shows Stanley being bitten by the radioactive spider which gave him his powers, his parents being killed by Eggman, which resulted in the destruction of both Angel Island and the Master Emerald, and Anna and Stanley are visiting their parents' graves.

(**You took my trust, annihilated, Dearly Departed**) It shows Stanley's enemies as Spider-Man, Mac Guargan/Scorpion, Max Dillon/Electro, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Eddie Brock/Venom, Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Jeff the Killer/Toxin and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.

((**This is the end of your failed story!**) It shows Stanley as Spider-Man, fighting criminals, and saving lives of innocent people

**(shovel dirt on your grave, there's no turning back**) It shows Stanley facing his friends, and they are cheering him on

(**Conniving friend, you don't get a jury!**) It shows all of Stanley's enemies, ready for action

(**Make no mistake, your time has passed!**) It shows Stanley as Spider-Man doing a peace sign.

Chapter 1: Birth of a hero!

It cuts to Stanley stirring in his sleep, having a strange dream.

Stanley's dream

"_Who are you, anyway!?" said Stanley, as he was looking at a six-armed version of himself._

"_I am your dark self!" roared the being as he lunged_

end dream

"OH, HOLY COW!" screamed Stanley as he shot awake, and he skillfully flipped out of bed.

"Cool..." said Stanley, surprised at how athletic he's become as he walked to the living room.

"You wanted to see us, Dad?" said Anna

"Yes, Anna. I want you to know, that if we die, and the Master Emerald and Angel Island were to be destroyed, me and your mother need you to remain in Peach Creek, California." said Knuckles.

"Gotcha." said Anna

"Anna, Knuckles told me that the spider that bit Stanley was one of 18 genetically enhanced spiders." said Amy.

"Wow! So Stanley will gain superpowers?" said Anna

"I think so." said Amy.

And with that, Amy heard a rumbling noise, and they saw Eggman with a new robot

"Behold, the Egg Colossus!" said Eggman as he was piloting a mech armor that resembled Exodia the Forbidden One from YuGiOh.

"*cough*Exodia ripoff." said Knuckles

"I HEARD THAT!" said Eggman

With that, Eggman fired missiles at Knuckles, and they struck the altar, destroying the Master Emerald, destroying it.

"Oh, you just dug your own grave, Eggman!" said Knuckles as he charged at the mech.

Eggman gave a bored yawn and used the mech's machine gun to fill Knuckles full of lead.

"NO!" yelled Stanley as Anna gasped in horror.

Amy faced Stanley "Stanley, remember that with great power comes great responsibility." she spoke as she faced the robot head-on, only to be crushed to death, and with that, Stanley launched himself at the Egg Colossus, and smashed the cockpit, and Eggman decided to escape, as Anna and Stanley left the crumbling island.

(location: Peach Creek, CA)

It cuts to Stanley facing a teenage version of himself with a purple right eye and a green left eye, this was Locke, their half-brother.

"I wish Ma and Pa were here." said Locke.

"Yeah." said Anna as she saw Stanley on a desk, working on something that can fire bio-cable webbing, they looked like the web-shooters from _Amazing Spider-Man 2 _and they fit around Stanley's wrists.

"One more screw, and...done." said Stanley as he screwed on the final piece to his web-shooters, and tested them out on a can of grape soda, by making the same hand symbol Peter Parker/Spider-Man does, causing the web to fire a great distance, and attach to the can of soda and Stanley pulled it to him.

"Done." said Stanley as he was working on something.

It cuts to Eggman's base, where he is busy fixing the Egg Colossus.

"Damage _my _mech suit, eh? Oh, that little rat will rue the day he ever messed with Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik!" said Eggman is he screwed in new parts.

Back at Anna and Stanley's home, Stanley was busy making a superhero costume to fight crime, he wove multiple threads, then he looked for a symbol-the spider! So he designed the suit after the one worn by Miles Morales, but it was colored red and navy blue, with red grieves, red elbow pads, and light blue knee pads. and the eyes on his mask are gold. He has navy blue cobwebs on the red top of his costume. And his gloves had claws made out of diamond infused adimantium on the fingertips.

"Looks like Stanley is the new Spider-Man." said Locke.

"Go get 'em, little bro!" said Anna

Stanley smiled under his mask, and crawled the walls of his house until he reached the roof of the house and web-swung off.

In Peach Creek, Eggman was wreaking havoc left and right, damaging buildings, and injuring people.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nobody can stop me!" said Eggman until he heard a voice

"NOT SO FAST, EGGMAN!" yelled a voice, and Eggman saw Stanley in his Spider-Man suit.

"Who are you?" said Eggman

"The name is Spider-Man." said Stanley.

"Well then, Spider-Man, prepare for a fight!" said Eggman

(OST: "Rocks" by JAM Project)

"Bring it, Egg-yutz!" said Stanley as he web swung off, with Eggman on his tail

"COME BACK HERE, SPIDER-PUNK! I WANNA SEE WHAT YOUR DEAD BODY LOOKS LIKE ON THE PAVEMENT!" yelled Eggman

"Too slow!" said Stanley as he launched himself and smashed his feet into the glass cockpit of the Egg Colossus, cracking it

"You little!- Wait 'till I get my hands on you!" said Eggman

"Just try to keep up!" said Stanley as he swung off

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled Eggman

"*Ppphhhbbbtttttt!*!" said Stanley as he went and blew a raspberry.

"WHY YOU!-" Said Eggman as Stanley sailed in full speed and smashed the cockpit, and grabbed Eggman and wrapped him in a web cocoon

"Lemme go!" yelled Eggman

"I have a better idea: wait for the police to arrive and put you in the slammer." said Stanley and he swung off saying "Sayonara!"

"CURSE YOU, SPIDER-MAN!" yelled Eggman as the police loaded him into the paddy wagon.

Elsewhere, in OsCorp, a man with combed back brown hair, hazel eyes, and business attire watched this on a video screen, his name was Norman Osborn

"So, this Spider-Man seems to be an average everyday super-hero." he spoke.

"Maybe he's cool." said Norman's son, Harry, Harry wore a striped t-shirt, jeans, and looked like a miniature version of his father, but he had blue eyes.

"No, no, no! Harry, you know that vertical stripes make you look like a clown!" said Norman

"Sorry!" said Harry

"*sigh* You're like me when I was your age, nervous, accident-prone, shy around women, that was before I met your mother." said Norman

"I can tell." said Harry

_'One things for sure, this Spider-Man character is a hero, but when we meet on the battle-field, I will come out on top.' _thought Norman.

(Ending song: "Spectacular Spider-Man" by the Tender Box)

It just shows Spidey swinging off.

(**Living on the edge**

**Fighting crime, spinning webs**

**Swinging from the highest ledge**

**He can leap above our heads**

**(ahhhh, ahhhh)**

**Villains on the rise and the city's victimized**

**Looking up with no surprise**

**Arriving in the speed of time**

**(ahhhh, ahhhh)**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular!**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!**)

(An instrumental version of Dearly Departed plays)

Next time, on _Sensational Spider-Man_

Stanley accepts full responsibility as Spider-Man

Stanley-"YEE-HAW!"

Elsewhere, an assassin hired by OsCorp arrives to fight him

Mac Guargan/Scorpion-"I am The Scorpion!"

Can Stanley stop this sinister arachnid

Find out in Chapter 2 of _Sensational Spider-Man_: "The Scorpion's Sting!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Scorpion's Sting

Hello, people of DeviantArt and FanFiction! Nathan Ralls with the 2nd chapter of _Sensational Spider-Man! _Basically, Norman Osborn sends the assassin, Mac Guargan, AKA Scorpion, to kill Stanley/Spider-Man, can Stanley defeat this sinister scorpion?

Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Marvel and Stan Lee own Spider-Man. SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog.

I own nothing else. So, Enjoy!

It cuts to Norman Osborn watching Stanley's exploits as Spider-Man on a giant tv.

"Look at this nonsense! "Spider-Man saves police chief's daughter", "Spidey saves man and his sister from burning building", "Spider-Man stops robbery", IT'S SICKENING!" Norman said.

"I think Spider-Man's kinda cool." said a scientist

"UGH! Puke-a-roni and cheese!" Norman gagged "Gentlemen, I have decided that if New York has a hero, I'm gonna be the villian!"

"Sir! Are you serious?" said another scientist

"I'm as serious as a shark attack." said Norman

And Norman faced a man wearing olive green and dark grey cybernetic armor, with a backpack that had a robotic tail on it.

"Mac Guargan, or should I say "The Scorpion", it is time for the last phase of combat training." said Norman as he activated the virtual reality combat training sequence.

With that, the V.R system displayed Mac being surrounded by multiple SWAT Team Soldiers.

With that, Mac then knocked 3 of the soldiers aside with a swing of his cyber tail. Then he bisected 2 of the soldiers, then he fired a plasma bolt from his suit's cyber tail, which destroyed a SWAT Truck.

Afterwards, the VR Simulation deactivated.

"Excellent!" said Norman "With this, nobody will stand in my way! And that infernal Spider-Man will be DESTROYED!"

(cue OP. Song: "Dearly Departed" by Loving the Lie)

(instrumental intro)

The _Sensational Spider-Man _logo appears

(****Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming, what you have earned****) It shows Stanley being bitten by the radioactive spider which gave him his powers, his parents being killed by Eggman, which resulted in the destruction of both Angel Island and the Master Emerald, and Anna and Stanley are visiting their parents' graves.

(****You took my trust, annihilated, Dearly Departed****) It shows Stanley's enemies as Spider-Man, Mac Guargan/Scorpion, Max Dillon/Electro, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Eddie Brock/Venom, Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino, Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Jeff the Killer/Toxin and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.

((****This is the end of your failed story!****) It shows Stanley as Spider-Man, fighting criminals, and saving lives of innocent people

****(shovel dirt on your grave, there's no turning back****) It shows Stanley facing his friends, and they are cheering him on as his teammates, Sam, Ava, Luke, Danny and Wade fight by his side.

(****Conniving friend, you don't get a jury!****) It shows all of Stanley's enemies, ready for action

(****Make no mistake, your time has passed!****) It shows Stanley as Spider-Man doing a peace sign.

Chapter 2: The Scorpion's Sting

It cuts to Anna and Stanley working at South Pines Park. They got full-time jobs there, and they live in the park house.

One day, Benson asked Stanley if he can see him in his office.

"Have a seat, Stanley." said Benson

Stanley sat in a wicker chair.

"Y-you wanted to see me, Benson?" said Stanley

That's when Rigby, Mordecai, Muscle Man, HFG, Skips, Pops and Thomas arrived.

"Stanley," Muscle Man spoke "We know that you are Spider-Man."

Stanley paled as lightning crashed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Stanley

This rattled the entire house.

"H-h-h-how did you know!?" said Stanley

"Spider-Man had your voice when he fought Eggman." said Thomas "Therefore Stanley the Echidnahog and Spider-Man are one and the same."

"Right," said Stanley "So what happens now?"

"We ally ourselves with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D, so we can stop the forces of evil." said Skips.

"Alright." said Stanley.

Benson then showed Stanley 5 Mobians.

One was a Hedgehog that looked like an older Stanley, about 15 years old. He had teal fur and hazel eyes. This was Sam Alexander, AKA Nova.

The 2nd was a black furred Echidna that looked like a 16 year old version of Knuckles. This was Luke Cage, AKA Powerman

The 3rd mobian was a cat that looked like an older Mya with a voluptuous build and white fur with blue eyes, this was Ava Ayala, AKA White Tiger.

The 4th was a blonde furred teen Stanley with apple green eyes. This was Danny Rand, AKA Iron Fist.

The 5th member was none other than Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, but as a mobian Mongoose with black fur and grey hair.

"These are your teammates on S.H.I.E.L.D's "Young Heroes" Program." said Benson.

"My teammates...I like that." said Stanley.

"Hey, Heichou." said Wade.

"So, what are your stories?" said Stanley

"My grandpa and my daddy were White Tigers before me, but my Daddy gave me the White Tiger Amulet before he was killed by Kraven." said Ava

"The Russian hunter?" said Stanley

"Yes."

"My parents injected me with a serum that gave me superhuman strength and durability." said Luke.

"I gained the power of manipulating my Chi after killing a dragon." said Danny.

"I was drafted into the Nova Corps. My helmet allows me to fly and fire energy bolts." said Sam.

"I was bullied, until Nick added me into the Young Heroes program, and gave me immortality and a genetic healing factor." said Wade.

"Wow." said Stanley

"I use my katanas, as well as machine pistols, smgs, uzis and grenades." said Wade

"He's a mercenary for hire." said Benson

"O...K...Then." said Stanley.

"Let's get started." said Mordecai

With that, they searched for a crisis in the area until

"Whoa!" said Rigby

"Rigby! What's the matter!?" said Benson.

"Look!" said Rigby as the screen showed a man wearing mech armor with a robotic tail on his back

"That's Mac Guargan, " said Skips "An assassin for hire, somehow, Norman Osborn has fitted him with mech armor. He calls himself "The Scorpion". "

"Let's go, team." said Stanley

"Wait." said Muscle Man

The 6 heroes then stopped.

"Mac Guargan's armor has a cybernetic adimantium tail with a built in plasma cannon under that hook shaped stinger it has located on his back." said Muscle Man "So stay on your toes."

"Gotcha." said Stanley.

With that, the heroes ran out of the door.

At the city, Scorpion was wrecking everything.

He tore up buildings, damaged cars, injured and killed civilians as well.

"Hey, Scorpion!" yelled a voice

With that, Mac Guargan then turned to see Spider-Man, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger and Deadpool

Stanley's Spider-Man suit looked like the one worn by Miles Morales, except colored red and navy blue with gold eyes and claws on the fingers.

Ava's White Tiger suit was a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail.

Luke's Powerman suit was a yellow suit with a black visor and black tights and boots.

Danny's Iron Fist suit was comprised of a yellow sash, as his mask to hide his true identity, it's eyes are white in color with a narrow black outline, a bit similar to Spider-Man. He wears a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist. He has a black drawing on his chest that resembles a dragon

Sam, as Nova wears a Centurion Nova Corps costume which comes with a gold helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He wears a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with glovern.

Wade's Deapool suit looked like how it did in the comics.

S.H.I.E.L.D had issued a motorcycle called the Spider-Cycle to Stanley, the bike looked like a modified Suzuki G Strider colored red and blue with black webbing

"Mac Guargan, you're under arrest in the name of S.H.I.E.L.D!" said Wade

"So, Nick Fury has placed Spider-Man and 5 others in his Junior Avengers program?" said Norman.

"Big deal." said Mac "As if a bunch of weak little kids are gonna beat me down!"

"We're more than just some kids you can just pick on!" said Stanley as he fired a shot from his web shooters, and swung at Scorpion, screaming in anger

With that, Stanley kicked Scorpion in the jaw, hard.

"D'OH!" grunted Guargan as he collided with a wall

And with that, Luke grabbed the mech-tail on Mac's backpack

"Sorry, Guargan!" said Luke/Power Man "This'll hurt you more than me!"

With that, Luke then tore the mech tail off.

Just then, Mac took out a syringe with a picture of a green scorpion on it, and injected it into his body.

'_Bare with it, Guargan.' _he thought _'You'll get payback soon enough!' _

with that, Mac hoofed it back to OsCorp.

"He's getting away!" said Wade "After him!"

"Wait guys." said Benson "He'll come back, and we'll be ready."

At OsCorp

"Guargan, what happened?" said Norman

"6 against one! That was totally unfair! THAT POWER MAN PINHEAD RIPPED OFF THE MECH TAIL YOU GAVE ME!" said Mac

"Oh, grow up, you big pansy!" said Norman

That's when a throbbing pain shot through Guargan's body

"The serum..." Guargan said "It's kicking in!"

With that, Guargan then transformed into a humanoid scorpion. He looked like the Scorpion Crosspieces from the _Amazing Spider-Man _videogame, with the head and claw forearm of Scorpion 2099

"Yes!" Mac said "Now I am truly...SCORPION!"

_'Dear God...' _thought Norman _'What have I unleashed!?'_

With that, Guargan lept through the window.

At the park

"Scorpion DNA!?" said Stanley

"That's what that serum in that syringe contained." said Benson.

"Oh, this is bad!" said Stanley

With that, the alarm sounded as the screen showed Mac as Scorpion

"Let's go, Stanley!" said Wade

Stanley nodded and put on his mask, becoming Spider-Man.

(Town district)

"Where are they!?" said Scorpion "Where are the Junior Avengers!?"

"Right here!" said Stanley

With that, Stanley, Danny, Luke, Ava, Sam and Wade arrived as Spider-Man, Power-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Deadpool.

"Ah, there you are." said Scorpion

"OK, as soon as he is cornered, I inject him with the antidote." said Stanley as he held a syringe with blue serum.

"Gotcha." said Wade

"Ready, aaaaaaaaaaaaaand," said Stanley

"BREAK!" said all 6 heroes.

"Are you wussies gonna fight, or play fantasy football?" said Scorpion

"Oh, it's on, Scorpion!" said Stanley

"Let's get him!" said Wade

With that, Stanley, Wade, Danny, Ava, Sam and Luke all charged, ready to fight Scorpion

With that, Mac/Scorpion swung his tail, causing acid to spray out and splash onto cars and buildings, corroding them.

"Grab him!" said Stanley

With that, Ava, Wade, Luke, Sam and Danny pinned him down

"UNHAND ME, YOU INGRATES!" said Mac

"Stanley, the antidote!" said Ava

"I'm on it!" said Stanley

With that, Stanley stabbed the syringe into Mac's body, and Mac went back to normal, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Done, and done." said Stanley as he dusted his hands off.

Mac was loaded into the paddy wagon, and was sent to jail.

At Oscorp

"Curses!" growled Norman "I guess I have to give the Scorpion armor an upgrade once I get Mac bailed out of prison." he said as he wrote "Upgrade Scorpion Armor" on a notepad.

"Sir, Adrian Toomes is upset because someone stole the designs for his flight suit." said a scientist

"Are you serious?" said Norman "No wonder he's not a people person." then a lightbulb appeared on Norman's head "I got it, he'll be a new villian to destroy that infernal Spider-Man!" he said, "But first, the finalization of the Rhino Hide mech suit." as he looked at a rhinoceros themed mech suit.

(ED Song: "Spectacular Spider-Man" by The Tender Box)

It just shows Spidey swinging off.

(****Living on the edge****

****Fighting crime, spinning webs****

****Swinging from the highest ledge****

****He can leap above our heads****

****(ahhhh, ahhhh)****

****Villains on the rise and the city's victimized****

****Looking up with no surprise****

****Arriving in the speed of time****

****(ahhhh, ahhhh)****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular!****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!****)

(An instrumental version of Dearly Departed plays)

Next time, on __Sensational Spider-Man__

_Stanley is having girlfriend trouble._

_Stanley-"I don't wanna be single."_

_Meanwhile, Norman hires Russian assassin, Aleksei Sytsevich to destroy Spider-Man!_

_Aleksei-"I AM THE RHINO! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK!"_

_Can Stanley stop the mad Russkie?_

_Find out in chapter 3: Like a Rhinoceros_


	3. Chapter 3: Like A Rhinoceros

Hello, Fanfiction and DeviantART, Nathan here, with the 3rd chapter of _Sensational Spider-Man_, basically, Stanley starts lending a hand at Dr. Conners' lab, while keeping his park groundskeeper job as well. However, two new villains named Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino and Herman Schultz/The Shocker make an appearance along with the 2nd main villain, Dr. Otto Octavius, AKA Dr. Octopus or "Doc-Ock", as well as Stanley's friend, Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr.

Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Marvel and Stan Lee own Spider-Man. SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog.

I own nothing else. So, Enjoy!

It cuts to a jewelry store, having been closed, until the alarm went off! 2 figures have tied up the clerk and guards before leaving the jewelry story in the mall

The first figure resembled Sergei Vladimir from Resident Evil, but all muscle, he wore black gangster attire and he had black hair and icy blue eyes, this was Aleksei Sytsevich, a Russian mercenary

The second figure was tall, and resembled Goku with Kira Yamato's hairstyle he had black brown hair, and green eyes, and wore grey attire, this was Herman Schultz.

"Haha!" laughed Herman "This was our biggest heist yet, aibou!"

"Da." Aleksei replied in Russian, "This is greatest idea yet, Comrade Schultz! Soon, you and me will be very wealthy!"

"Yes!" said Herman "I always knew forming a blood pact with you was a good idea!"

"Ahem." said a voice.

"Oh snap!" said Herman

"It's Spider-Man!" said Aleksei "Hide!"

With that, Stanley arrived as Spider-Man

"Hey, punks!" he said "Ever seen the nearest jail? I'd be so kind as to escort you there!"

"Oh, you are just begging us to pound you!" said Herman as he drew his gun

"We killers!" said Aleksei as he drew an AK-47

Stanley then stuck his pointer finger, pinkie and thumb out while his middle and index finger were tucked in, causing a spider web to shoot out of his wrist, and he web swung at Herman

"Get away from me, bug!" said Herman as he fired.

Stanley pulled his gun out of his hands saying "Yoink!" and webbed Herman to a wall.

Aleksei shot from his gun, screaming in anger

"I'll take that." said Stanley as he kicked Aleksei's gun into the air, and whistled "Here comes the Spider-Man" as he webbed Aleksei's arms to walls, and pantsed him, revealing Aleksei's rhino-print boxers.

"THIS IS NOT END, SPIDER!" said Aleksei as his gun bonked him on the head.

The fight was being witnessed by Norman Osborn and another man, this man looked like Ryuken Ishida, but with Android 17's hairstyle, he had black hair, icy blue eyes, and he wore a harness with 4 robotic tentacles which each had 3 pronged claws, the man in question was named Dr. Otto Octavius.

"Oh, dear." said Otto

Norman sighed.

"I know." said Norman, and he heard munching "I can tell that you tend to snack on something during research."

"It's a habit." said Otto as he was eating potato chips

Norman sweatdropped

"Can I have a chip, please?" said Norman

"Sure." said Otto as he handed the bag to Norman, who took a chip and bit into it

"Is the R.H.I.N.O mech suit and SHCR armor up yet?" he said

"Yes, the R.H.I.N.O and SHCR are ready." said Otto.

Rhino Hide was a two-story house sized mech suit, it looked like the R.H.I.N.O mech suit from the Utimate Spider-Man video game with the helmet of the Rhino armor from _Amazing Spider-Man 2_

The SHCR armor looked like Iron Man MK. 42, but colored cream yellow and burgundy, the gauntlets were bulky, and dark silver, like the SHCR from the _Amazing Spider-Man 2 _video game. The faceplate looked like MMZ Zero's helmet with G1 Soundwave's face with vents on the mouth-plate

"Excellent, soon, Spider-Man will be crushed like the bug he is!" said Norman as he laughed evilly

(cue OP. Song: "Dearly Departed" by Loving the Lie)

(instrumental intro)

The Sensational Spider-Man logo appears

(**Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming, what you have earned**) It shows Stanley being bitten by the radioactive spider which gave him his powers, his parents being killed by Eggman, which resulted in the destruction of both Angel Island and the Master Emerald, and Anna and Stanley are visiting their parents' graves.

(**You took my trust, annihilated, Dearly Departed**) It shows Stanley's enemies as Spider-Man, Mac Guargan/Scorpion, Max Dillon/Electro, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Eddie Brock/Venom, Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Rodrick Kinglsley/Hobgoblin and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.

(**This is the end of your failed story!)** It shows Stanley as Spider-Man, fighting criminals, and saving lives of innocent people

(**shovel dirt on your grave, there's no turning back**) It shows Stanley facing his friends, and they are cheering him on as his allies, Sam, Ava, Luke, Danny and Wade fight by his side. As his classmate in Ryusei High School, Liu Woods (Jeff's older brother) becomes Agent Venom as Jeff becomes Toxin

(**Conniving friend, you don't get a jury!)** It shows all of Stanley's enemies, ready for action

(**Make no mistake, your time has passed!)** It shows Stanley as Spider-Man doing a peace sign.

(End OP)

Chapter 3: Like a Rhinoceros

"So, I'm gonna be solo now?" said Stanley

"Afraid so, the team up was only one time, little buddy." said Luke

Stanley looked like he was gonna cry.

"But don't look so down." said Ava "We'll see you someday."

"Yeah." said Wade, before he started to cry.

"See ya soon." said Wade

"Bye, guys." said Stanley.

With that, Wade, Luke, Ava, Sam and Danny went back to S.H.I.E.L.D

"I miss them already!" Stanley sobbed

"It'll be OK, friends come and go sometimes." said Mordecai.

"Thanks, Mordecai." said Stanley.

"Um, don't you have to be someplace?" said Rigby

"Oh, that's right! I'm lending a hand at Dr. Connors' labs!" said Stanley

"I can drive you there!" said Thomas

"Thanks, Thomas!" said Stanley.

The 2 then went to Thomas' car and they drove to Connors' Labs.

"Dr. Connors!" said Stanley.

"Ah, Stanley, you're here!" he said.

Dr. Conners learned from Thomas that Stanley is Spider-Man, and vowed to keep it a secret.

"So, I heard you put Aleksei and Schultz in the slammer."

"Yes, it's true." said Stanley.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" said a voice that sounded like Uryu Ishida's voice

Stanley then said "No way...Eddie?"

(AN: Stanley's new voice is Alistair Abel, so he'll sound like Future Trunks even though he is eleven years old)

Stanley saw someone who looked like Future Trunks with Kira Yamato's hairstyle, he wore a black jacket, grey shirt and jeans, he had platinum blonde hair and apple green eyes, this was one of Stanley's friends, Eddie Brock

"Stanley, you son-of-a-gun!" said Eddie as he pulled Stanley into a headlock and gave him a friendly noogie

"Hey! Easy there, big E!" said Stanley as Eddie noogied him

"You know him?" said Dr. Connors

"Yeah, I know him!" said Stanley "He's one of my best friends!"

"It's true, Dr. C!" said a voice

"Harry, Gwen, Ryusei, Melody, Midnight, Luna! wazzup?" said Stanley as he saw his friends, Harry Osborn, Gwen Grayson, Schyler Mongoose (Carlos, Skip, Mike and Ariel's younger brother), Midnight the Hedgebat (Saint's little brother), Melody Mongoose (Ryusei's twin sister), and Luna the Cat, Stanley's girlfriend.

"Cute!" said a woman's voice, this was Martha Connors, Dr. Connors' wife

"Hi, Mrs. Connors!" said Harry

"Hello, everyone!" said Martha. "Stanley here is helping us out since he has a full-time job as a groundskeeper at South Pines National Park."

"A groundskeeper?" said Eddie "Cool!"

"What work do you do?" said Gwen

"Daily maintenance of the park such as raking leaves, painting the shed, pulling stumps, planting trees, the works." said Stanley.

"Well, the stump pulling thing sounds kinda hard because you have to be careful of hornets nests." said Harry

"That, and you don't wanna harm your back." said Eddie.

"Thanks for the advice, guys." said Stanley.

With that, Stanley was chatting with Dr. Connors.

"So, what's up, doc?" said Stanley

"Well, I have been studying lizards because I wanted to try and regrow my missing arm." said Dr. Connors.

"I always knew you would try something like that." said Stanley.

"They don't call me the "Lizard Man" for nothing." said Dr. Connors

"Aw, shucks, doc!" said Stanley.

Dr. Connors lost his right arm in the civil war, so he fitted himself with a robotic prosthetic arm, this was before he married Martha and raised his son, Billy.

That's when they felt the ground RUMBLE, causing Eddie to fall on his butt.

"What was that?" said Gwen.

"_This just in, petty thief Herman Schultz has escaped from the high-security prison known as The Vault, armed with a suit of armor and is calling himself "The Shocker". Citizens are advised to heed caution around this madman, who is working with Russian mobster __known as Aleksei Sytsevich, AKA, The Rhino."_

"Good luck out there, Stanley." said Dr. Connors.

"Yessir." said Stanley as he raced out the door, and changed into his Spider-Man costume, it looked like the one worn by Miles Morales, but red and navy blue with golden eyes on the mask, and he web swung off.

Stanley then web swing until he saw someone who looked like MK. 42 Iron Man with G1 Soundwave's head, and bulky grey gauntlets.

"Schultz?" said Stanley.

"You'd think I'd skip town!? Give Neo-Japan to punks like _you_!? No freaking way! I just needed an equalizer, and now, I got it! Say hello to the Siesmic Harness Construction Resource, or, as I like to call it..." said Schultz as he charged up a pressurized air blast "The Shocker!" and with that, he fired a pressurized air blast at Stanley, who evaded it

"I'm gonna crush you like the bug you are, Spider-Man!" said Shocker as he charged at Stanley/Spider-Man, ready to punch the eleven-year-old's lights out.

The two duked it out, with Stanley managing to leave a dent on Shocker's armored body, and manages to damage the SHCR gauntlets by webbing them together, and he kicked Schultz directly in the skull, hard, knocking him out cold.

"I'll leave Schultz for the cops." said Stanley as he webbed him to a wall.

Stanley then saw Aleksei in the Rhino Hide mech armor.

"Aw, no. Aleksei!? When did you get back onto the streets?" said Stanley.

"An ally of ours busted us out, Web-Head! Say hello to the Robotism Heuristic Intelligence Navigable Operative, or as I would like to call it..." said Aleksei as he aimed the built-in minigun "THE RHINO!"

With that, he faced Stanley.

"So step aside, or else I'll crush you into the ground!" he roared.

Stanley paled under his costume.

"I am so scared, I think I peed my pants." Stanley got out

Aleksei then swung the mech's arm at Stanley, and knocked him into a wall, Stanley just peeled off the wall

"Don't worry! Nothing's broken!" said Stanley "Except for my spine, and a few ribs."

Stanley saw Aleksei/Rhino charging into town

"Ohhhh...this hurts already." he groaned.

He then web-swung after Aleksei/Rhino, who started lifting a gas-tank, and Stanley punched his back

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" growled Aleksei

Stanley then dodged, and R.H.I.N.O punched the ground, and got his fist stuck in cement

"UGH!" he groaned.

Stanley got onto a wrecking ball, and swung it into Rhino's back, damaging the armor

"Thaaaaaaat had to hurt." said Stanley as Aleksei piloted the mech away

Stanley chased Aleksei/Rhino to the parking lot

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Aleksei as he threw cars at Stanley/Spider-Man, who dodged them

_'Jeez! Rhino's become more monstrous!' _he thought, as he delivered a powerful strike to the exposed circuitry, damaging the mech

Aleksei climbed out of the mech.

"NO! It's not over yet! The stage has just begun!" he said

And with that, Aleksei injected himself with a syringe with green liquid that had a picture of a rhinoceros, and Aleksei became a human/rhino hybrid

"Now I truly am The Rhino!" he said

"Ah, crumbs." muttered Stanley.

Aleksei charged, and Stanley shot webbing into his eyes

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!" screamed Aleksei

Stanley webbed Aleksei up

"Now, change back!" said Stanley.

"Fool! The serum's effects are permanent!" growled Aleksei

The cops arrived.

"Alright, Ruskie, into the paddy wagon with ya." said an officer.

That's when the police drove them away.

Stanley then swung off.

Norman witnessed this, and got frustrated

"SONOVAGUN!" yelled Norman in frustration.

Octavius sweat-dropped.

"Oh, dear." he said

That's when they saw a man in his 20's wearing bright green armor, he had shoulder long black hair and hazel eyes, on his back were cybernetic wings.

"Adrian Toomes, master thief, at your service." the man said.

Norman said "Ah, yes. The master thief, using the Vulture Unit as a means of high-speed flight. I have a job for ya."

"Name it." said Adrian

"I want you to kill Spider-Man." said Norman.

"It's a done deal." said Adrian as he smirked.

"Not even Spider-Man has known my wrath!" said Norman as Adrian/Vulture spread his cybernetic wings.

(ED Song: "Spectacular Spider-Man" by The Tender Box)

It just shows Spidey swinging off.

(**Living on the edge**

**Fighting crime, spinning webs**

**Swinging from the highest ledge**

**He can leap above our heads**

**(ahhhh, ahhhh)**

**Villains on the rise and the city's victimized**

**Looking up with no surprise**

**Arriving in the speed of time**

**(ahhhh, ahhhh)**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular!**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!**)

(An instrumental version of Dearly Departed plays)

Next time, on _Sensational Spider-Man_

Stanley deals with two new villains: Vulture and Electro!

Vulture-"I wanna rip Spider-Man's heart out!"

Electro-"Eat lightning, Spider-Punk!"

Also, Anna is sick with a flu!

Saint-"I hope Anna gets well soon?"

Can Stanley stop this new duo?

Find out in Chapter 4: Electric Vulture!


End file.
